This animal
by Domino95
Summary: Vanitas had always bullied Ventus but once Vanitas hit his head his personality changed. He turned something like a kitten who needed love. But soon he was back to normal, but will this leave Ventus thinking? VanVen,side pairings:Akuroku, Soriku and Zemyx


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR KINGDOM HEARTS

Summary: Vanitas had always bullied Ventus but once Vanitas hit his head his personality changed. He turned something like a kitten who needed love. But soon he was back to normal, but will this leave Ventus thinking?

Notes: T for cursing and dirty language, but might raise to M in later chapters.

My first KH fic since I really love VanVen, so they are the main pairing but there will be some Soriku, Akuroku and Zemyx.

And I apologize for all mistakes in story, since im not the best in English -.-' oh well…

Enjoy~ meow

_Im in trouble.. _Young blond boy with deep but bright blue colored eyes sighed. Boy was called Ventus and soon he would be seventeen. Ventus was quite skinny and still had childish features, hormones haven't worked their magic with him unlike with someone. Right now Ventus was hiding between the lockers and a table. He was panting and sweating, he had just been chased by bullies. He was most afraid one particular called Vanitas. He had been teasing, shoving, calling blond boy with stupid nicknames since elementary school and now in high school even beating up Ventus. This slightly taller boy with intimidating yellow eyes and black hair which reminded raven had definitely more masculine body than blond boy had. There's no way Ventus could stand a chance against raven haired boy, especially when he had company. Along Vanitas there was this loud boy called Demyx, really tall spiky red head Axel and pink haired Marluxia. "Faaagggoooot~ there's no need to hide!" Shouted Demyx through the halls. Ventus went stiff as he heard the voice coming closer.

Ventus still ached from the bumb he got other day when Vanitas pushed Ven's head to wall. Boy had been holding his head whole day with horrible headache. Right now nobody was going to help Ventus, it was already 5 pm. since Ventus had stayed in library making homework. Halls echoed emptiness as Ventus heard another shout. Ventus had seen Vanitas, Axel, Demyx and Marluxia outside school and had tried to avoid them. Obliviously he failed and before even tried to deal with them, he had ran away. He should have thought that it would amuse Vanitas more. That's how it had always been, Ventus once took his mothers advice to ignore him back in the elementary school. Vanitas had only stole Ven's pencil case making it impossible to ignore him. It only to make it worse, he had found that Ven had written the name of his first crush inside it. Guess who had announced that out loud in middle of the class. Back then Ven cried about everything Vanitas did.

Well there was one person who would keep Vanitas away from Ven and those were the Ven year older friend back from the middle school: Terra and Aqua. Terra worked out, played football and even was lot taller than Vanitas. Thode friends still got Ven's back on everything, but they were already seniors so Ven couldn't rely them all the time. Ven was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the shadow. Shadow got closer and from the corner he saw the figure. "Trying to hide from me Venny?" Vanitas smirked showing his sharp front teeth. But there was no sign of others. Like Vanitas had seen into his thoughts Vanitas said: "Sent them home, 'cause your only my pleasure." I step out of the corner and backed off. "Leave me alone Vanitas… I..don't want to deal with you right now. Im…in hurry" Ventus mumbled trying to sound convincing. They both were moving towards the school exit. Ventus walking backwards and stumbling while Vanitas just hold his hand in his pockets: "You know Ven, you are way more interesting than your twin brother Roxas. You should hang with me instead of him and my little brother Sora. Such an annoying faggots both." Ventus got really angry as much as he would love to punch Vanitas he couldn't do it and only started once again running. He run to the door Vanitas behind him right behind the corner he pulled the door open and pushed it back soon as he got through. As the door closed Ven heard a loud bump and cry from the pain. Did he hit Vanitas? Ven opened the door slightly only to see Vanitas holding his head on the floor. Now Ven was really in trouble. He closed the door and leaned to it squeezing his eyes shut. After sometime there wasn't any sign Vanitas getting up. So blond boy went through the door and kneeled before other boy. _He fainted! this is not good! This is really not good. What should I do? I can't leave him here. _Ventus was little surprised himself too his reaction or as he thought about it more. Not really… Vanitas had few times apologized when he hurted Ventus too much, mostly when teachers pushed him into it. Well Ven wasn't heartless enough to leave him there like that. Maybe school nurse could still be here. He stood up was about to go to the nurse's office when he heard familiar voice: "Ventus… Ventus.."

Ventus P.O.V

I must have looked surprised when I heard Vanitas calling me. I looked back and saw him on sitting hand on both sides. He had this weird look on his face like he was about to cry, but that is impossible I have never seen him crying. But his eyes look wet and they were shaking. I should probably apologize and fast now that my face isn't still swollen from his beating: "Im so sorry Vanitas, didn't mean to shut it straight in to your face," I laughed nervously and continued: "I call Sora maybe your parent can come to pick you up and take you to doctor if necessary." I took phone from my jeans pocket and search trough addresses. While phone was ringing Vanitas stood up and started to approach me. I took step back as call got through: "Yo Sora. Im at school now and… um run into your brother again. No! im fine… Seriosly man im fine but im not so sure about Vanitas I kinda hit the door right to his face. He woke up just moment ago and I thought maybe your parents could pick him up. .. What no way! Then what should I do?" Sora just told me their parent were working night shift and weren't home. Even now Vanitas was approaching me. "Okay! I just bring him home, bye." I cut the call and then Vanitas grabbed my shoulder.

Normal p.o.v

Ventus immediately shut his eyes and thought he was going to get punched. Raven haired boy leaned closer. Smaller boy slightly gaped his eyes as he felt something in his forehead. Vanitas was brushing his lips to Ven's forehead and moving to hairline. Other boys eyes were shut and his hands wrapped around blonds shoulders. Ventus felt his cheeks heat up and turn to read which was quite appealing in setting suns light. "Damn it Vanitas! Get off me!" Ven shouted and tried to push other boy back but instead fell himself. Raven haired boy went along Ven and kneeled in front of blond boy. Hands still bent in front of him still longing other boy in to his arms. Once again he leaned forward and tried to brush his nose into other boys cheek. "Wake up Vanitas, you hit your head. Come I'll take you to home." Ventus stood up still slightly blushing. Blond boy walked from the door to road sometimes watching back if Vanitas followed him. Ventus felt other boy's gaze into his back. He felt unbelievable awkward. Way from school to Sora's house took about 25 minutes. Ven just stood there pointing slightly his hand to house like saying 'we're here'. Vanitas walked towards Ventus once he had taken step past blond boy he made quick turn and crashed his lips to Ven's. He licked Ven's bottom lip and through line of teeth. After few seconds he pulled off and smiles sweetly. "See you tomorrow, Ven." Ventus was gazing raven haired boy as he made his way to door. He left his hand to his lips. "Damn you Vanitas!" _you stole my first kiss. _He muttered himself. He thought Vanitas must have hit his head really bad. Tomorrow wasn't going to be nice.


End file.
